darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Energy
.]] Run energy (sometimes called Stamina or Run) is a player's ability to run rather than walk around the landscape, and is measured as a percentage. Players all run at the same rate, unless their energy is at 0%, in which case they cannot run at all. Running is exactly twice as fast as walking. A player running covers 20 squares per 6 seconds, while a player walking covers 10 squares per 6 seconds. Energy gradually depletes whilst the player is running, and recovers whilst they are not. The energy level is displayed in the game's options screen and is displayed (along with the World Map, compass and the Home Teleport) on the top-right hand corner of the minimap. These values show how much longer a player can run. Players can switch this option on to run everywhere they go, or they can run to one particular destination by holding down Ctrl when they click to move (see Game controls). Free players and players with Agility level of 1, have a recovery rate of 0.45 energy per second. Each Agility level above 1 that a player has seems to reduce the time required to regenerate energy back to 100% by 1 second. For example, a player with 70 Agility can fully regenerate run energy to 100% after about 1 minute 47 seconds while a player with 90 Agility can fully regenerate to 100% in 1 minute 27 seconds. Clicking rest will allow the player to sit down and recover run energy at a much faster rate (2.8 energy per second instead of 0.45 for level 1 Agility). Using energy Energy starts at 100% by default, but decreases as the player runs around. The rate at which it goes down increases with the weight of the items they are carrying (i.e. items in the inventory and any items they are wearing or have equipped). The rate at which energy decreases by running can be improved by having a negative weight (by wearing weight-reducing equipment such as the boots of lightness) instead of 0 kg. When the energy reaches 0%, the player can only walk until their energy recovers. The "run" option is also automatically switched off. Recovering energy Energy gradually recovers (increasing up to a maximum of 100%) any time that the player is not running, i.e. walking or standing still, except at certain times when the player is doing something else, such as crossing an agility obstacle. The rate at which it recovers increases with the player's Agility level, but does not recover at all when the player is logged out of the game. The natural recovery rate at level 1 Agility is 1% per 2.25 seconds. Energy Recovery Rates - Walking ''' The natural recovery rate at level 1 Agility is 0.45 per second, or taken to be 1 energy / 2.25 seconds. There is no difference when walking or standing still. '''Energy Recovery Rates - Resting 35 seconds to restore from 0-100 which is approximately 2.85 energy/Second Energy Recovery Rates - Listening To a Musician 25 seconds to restore from 0-100, which is 4 Energy/Second The running globe's resting animation; the music note appears while resting near a musician. Energy-restoring Items Energy can be recovered more quickly by using a number of items: Note that explorer's rings are the only items for a non-member to restore energy. Musicians Listening to Musicians help restore run energy faster. These NPCs were introduced with the run energy update. Listening to them will recover 100% of your energy in just 25 seconds. Resting Resting helps the player restore energy at a faster rate than standing still or walking, but at a slower rate than listening to a Musician whilst resting. Resting takes 35 seconds to recover your run energy from 0 to 100%. Useful tips *It should be noted that running and walking is slightly slower than running and resting, because the tiles travelled to time taken ratio for running and walking is approximately 1.81, while for running and resting it is 2.06 *Players can temporarily run even when this option is switched off by holding down the control (Ctrl) key on the keyboard when they click the mouse to select a destination. This can be very useful when an item appears on the ground; if the player holds down control and clicks on the item, then their on-screen character will automatically run to the item and pick it up. *Players who have completed As a First Resort... can dive in the salt-water spring in Oo'glog. Their energy will deplete more slowly than normal by restoring itself every 3 points that are lost for a limited amount of time, and energy is restored to 100%. Players will receive an in-game message when the effect has worn off. *Players who have 52 Summoning can make use of the spirit terrorbird familiar which has a tireless run scroll. This allows players to run indefinitely. Trivia *On the 19 August 2008, a hidden update was made so that the "run" option can now be turned on and off via the run percentage icon next to the minimap in the top right of the screen. *After the updates of 25 March 2009, if you right-clicked the Run icon, an option would appear saying "Rest". Clicking on it would give you the message "Coming Soon". On 23 April 2009, a Developers' Blog was released informing players of the new "rest" option that they are working on which allows players to restore their run energy quickly without the use of potions or spirit terrorbirds. *There is a glitch with the run button when the run icon next to the minimap is highlighted but the player is walking, not running. This happens when all run energy is lost and then, with 0 energy, turn run on. This will show run as on but the player will be walking. Jagex has yet to fix the glitch. *It takes exactly 1 minute and 2 seconds to get from 100% to 0% energy with 0 kg or negative weight achieved through weight-reducing items. *It takes 35 seconds of resting to get from 0% energy to 100% energy. *Thanks to the 9 November 2009 updates, run energy should now continue to be restored when charging various orbs. *After a duel in the Duel Arena or a game in Fist of Guthix, energy will be restored to 100%. Dying will also fully restore energy (as well all other reduced stats). *With 99 Agility and 0kg, you can restore from 0% to 100% of run energy with a musician in about 15 seconds. *With 99 Agility and 0kg, you can run for about 95 seconds (1 minute 35 seconds). Category:Mechanics